


Every Color Illuminates

by aerialsky



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Prompt Fic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8338264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerialsky/pseuds/aerialsky
Summary: Sarina, Seven and colour synesthesia.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the trek-women-drabblefest on tumblr.  
> Prompt:  
> Say my name  
> And every color illuminates  
> We are shining  
> And we will never be afraid again

“Happiness is yellow. The yellow of Primrose petals. Safety is lilac. The Flower Duet from Lakme is peach.” Sarina closed her eyes to enjoy the visual feast of her mind. She was on a roll. “Trinity College Library is terracotta… oh, I loved our visit there. The first cup of tea of the morning is mint green. Love is…” Her eyes fluttered open and focused on Seven. “Love is blue. The deepest sky blue.”

“Curious. I believe many would associate love with red.”

“Since I met you, love has definitely been blue. Your eyes…”, Sarina took Seven’s hand, “were the first place I ever saw love.”


End file.
